


Arrival

by Blue_Person



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: quarian ark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Person/pseuds/Blue_Person
Summary: The Tempest and many active Nexus space crafts have been recieving a strange notification to their systems. It is up to Ryder and her team to find the source of the notification, but they weren't prepared for the horror they would encounter.





	1. Chapter 1

The entire crew of the _Tempest_ was called in to the Nexus. This wasn't a normal meeting.

When the Nexus needed to talk to the _Tempest_ crew, they sent messages or spoke over vidcom, or just called Ryder in. The entirety of the crew, except for Kallo, waited in the cargo bay. This wasn't an ordinary meeting if non-combatants like Gil, Lexi, Suvi or Kallo had to appear for the meeting. Nexus security waited on the landing platform, rifles armed and ready, but not aimed at all. The X5 Ghosts only laid in a relaxed position. Armed escort was never routine, even when Tann had an issue with Sara.

Most of the crew hid their unease, except for Jaal and Kallo, once Kallo reunited with the crew. There were at least twenty officers, and as they reached the docks, the entire placed was cleared as soft orange lights glowed. Now members of the crew began to become uneasy. They all watched their steps, as if one wrong step would cause a cataclysmic explosion and kill everyone aboard the Nexus. 

Sara's mind raced. The scourge wasn't getting closer to the Nexus and all the outposts hadn't had any issues beyond the usual of wild animals or rogue remnant wandering in and causing problems or just storms on the planets. Peebee inched close to Sara, the presence of Sara near her body helped calm her down, but her microscales began to shimmer with fear as a corona of biotic discharge began to dance around her body.

Only half of their armed escort got onto the tram with the _Tempest_ crew. Fear and unease radiated from the group. Microscales shimmered, coronas of bioelectricity or biotic discharges swirled, mandibles twitched, or they paced. Even Drack, the Krogan who feared nothing was beginning to become uneasy. The Nexus had essentially gone dark. There was no enemy to hide from, but the nameless fear that rose in the hearts of the crew remained and tortured them. The fear turned what was a five minute tram ride into what felt like an eternity.

 Ten armed escorts awaited them at the entrance on the deck to Operations. They began to smoothen their fear over, trying to conceal it before being met with judgemental eyes. But the fear began to creep back in as they passed by the massive observation deck only to see its similarly massive window shuttered. They arrived in Tann's office, four figures sitting around a massive table. Tann, Addison, and even Kesh were all nervous and uneasy. Dr. Aridana sat at the table, she showed no sign of unease, but she wasn't contempt as well. There was a seat for everyone, except for Drack. Drack had stated his preference for standing before, and it looked like someone remembered.

"Pathfinder," Addison began, but she obviously didn't know how to follow up addressing Ryder. Cora looked over at Ryder, hoping for Ryder to allow her to speak. But just as Ryder gave Cora permission, Kesh took over.

"Ryder, we've received a notification from an arc." Ryder froze. All the arks should've arriven by now. 

" _Pathfinder, the Keelah Si'yah is also due for docking with the Nexus_." SAM chimed in. But Ryder's mind quickly wandered off to the Reapers. All of Dr. Liara T'soni's messages rang in Ryder's ears. The deep and haunting sound of a Reaper rattled her bones and caused her to shoot up from her seat.

" _Keelah Si'yah_ was attacked by re-"

"No." Dr. Aridana quickly shut Ryder down. Ryder's crew looked on in confusion at their pathfinder while the four who sat in front of them knew. They knew of the horrors just as much as Ryder did. They knew just as well that Commander Shepard was right, and that the reason why they were even in Andromeda was because Councilor Tevos and the Asari Republics also believed Shepard. 

It wasn't just the Asari Republics, or the Asari's councilor, it was also Councilor Anderson and the Alliance, Omega's hot-shot Aria T'Loak, Cerberus... many knew, but at the same time, no one did. The people here in Andromeda didn't know that the Geth attack was a reaper attack, nor did anyone know why the Initiative was so frantic to get everyone to Andromeda. Only the Pathfinders and select people in charge knew. 

Ryder began to tremble at the idea. Fear rising in her and causing her biotics to begin and manifest. Lexi quickly stood up try and tend to Ryder but froze as Dr. Aridana shot her a look. 

"The arc did not notify us of an _outside threat_." Addison emphasized 'outside' strongly. Ryder looked Addison in the eyes. The idea of those genocidal machines going to great lengths to eradicate any species terrified them all, but Ryder knew they wouldn't go that far. They had left before 50,000 struck, and she thanked any and every power in the universe that Initiative didn't cross paths with one. 

"The arc is only sending a code red. Which could mean anything, but not an attack." Addison looked down at the floor, trying to mask any fear that may have arisen. "The arcs only send out this code if a situation is dire aboard the arc." 

"We need _all_ of you to go." Tann raised his voice while flying out if his seat to stand up, obviously, but failing, to mask any sense of horror. "We keep recieving broken and corrupted messages from the arc, and the scourge isn't helping, the same with the Kett. The only thing we can get from these messages is something about betrayal." Sara quickly sunk back in her seat, along with Tann. 

"We can try and get as many pilots in the air to search for any clues on the arc's whereabouts, but we need to hurry." Kesh said quickly, worry creeping into her speech. "The Initiative didn't build this arc, the Quarians did. But they will be docking with us, but any hint of _betrayal_... raises concern." 

"Why are we sending everyone in, Kesh? Gil, Suvi, Kallo and Le-"

"Speak for yourself, Peebee." Lexi practically hissed but quickly turned a deep shade of violet as what she had just done registered. 

"This ship contains thousands of individuals from different species. While nightwatch crews are awaken every 50 years, we would've gotten a clear notification once the arc was a year out from Andromeda. We are only now getting a notification... tow years too late." Kesh said quickly  

Ryder looked up at the four people in front of her. They all stared back at her. She silently asked them, and they knew.

"Not now, Ryder, not now." Addison whispered. Ryder knew her question was answered. She couldn't talk to her crew about the reapers and share the message from Dr. T'Soni and grieve with all of them. They weren't recieving any messages from the Milky Way anymore, and they didn't have a Mass Relay Telescope to look back at their home. The one person who could build it right now is off planet in New Tuchanka in defiance.

"What is the plan for the arc?" Ryder asked, her voice wavered. Ryder was terrified. If this wasn't an arc, if this was just... Ryder chased those thoughts away.

"Board the arc and survey it, rescue anyone who needs be, or guide the arc to the Nexus." Kesh spoke up once again. "Keelah Si'yah would've recieved any messages from the Milky Way after we left, it's important we get those messages." Ryder knew why, and she understood. 

"You have our cooperation." Cora seemed surprised. She had been there when she repeatedly told Tann to fuck off. Now, she saw the fear and determination that swam in Sara's eyes. A fear that haunted her, the fear striking to her very core and quickly draining Ryder of her enthusiasm. 

This wasn't a run of the mill search and rescue mission. Cora wondered, why all this security, and it hit her. They had shuttles on the _Keelah Si'yah_ , and if their was a traitor on their, they could have easily made their way in the Nexus.


	2. Chapter 2

The crew was escorted back to the Tempest. Asari Commandos were all on deck, Kandros dishing out orders, there were no Matriarchs who were alive or non-exiles to command them. They listened intently to Kandros, some of them held hands.

"Navigate through the scourge, you are the only ones with reliable biotic abilities to feel the pulse of the eezo in that damn thing. Any cryopods, escape pods, shuttles... _anything_. Must have coordinates sent to me. Any sign of the _Keelah Si'yah_ is what we're after, if you find the arc, _do not_ board it."

Kandros repeated it again. Peebe quickly walking after Ryder, doing her best to appear calm.

"Sara, do you think... do you think the ark is safe?" Peebee asked, a mix of fear and worry coming through in her voice. Sara looked at Peebee, wave one arks left before the reaper invasion, while wave two, consisting of only the _Keelah Si'yah,_ left during the reaper invasion. Sara stared on, everyone in Andromeda could be in grave danger, especially if any reaper tech was aboard that ark. Peebee locked eyes with Sara.

Dread swam in her eyes. Peebee recognized that look, people had it when they knew the answer but wanted to be optimistic about it. Peebee grasped Sara's left hand tightly.

"Sara. Do you think..." Sara opened her mouth in response to Peebee, but nothing came out. Yet soon enough, she gave a response, but it wasn't certain.

"It should be."

Sara turned away and walked onto the Tempest, leaving Peebee standing on the dock. 

" _Pathfinder, I will forward all of Dr. T'Soni's logs to your omni-tool_." SAM piped up as Sara quickly walked into her room. She paced around her desk. SAM node pulsing softly on her desk, almost as if he was expecting a response. 

"SAM, the crew needs to know about the reapers." Sara responded, thinking intently on everyone's individual reaction. Many would keep a straight face, but she knew some of them would be deeply affected by the news.

" _If that is what you advise to be done, I can forward the logs to all crew members_." SAM softly said, he too knew how much it terrified Sara. Sara would wake from nightmares and wander around the ship often. He couldn't call in Lexi because she didn't know of the reaper threat. 

" _The best person to tell right now would be Lieutenant Harper._ " SAM softly suggested. Sara stopped. Telling Cora could help get it off her chest and figure out the best way to tell everyone on the _Tempest_. Sara sighed as she sat down in a plush chair.

The chair seemingly embraced her in her time of worry. The soft fabric rubbing gently against her clothing and any bare skin it came into contact with. Taking a deep breath, Sara understood what had to be done.

"Call Cora for a private meeting in my quarters. Afterwards, turn all crew and ship comms off, but only allow the ship the receive any information." Sara relaxed in the chair. The stress that was once building in her was slowly collapsing. 

Time had passed considerably until Cora walked in. Her hair wet and plastered to her face with small droplets of water flying off her hair as she briskly walked. Cora's face quickly went from her usual calm and content look to a worried look once she walked into Ryder's room.

Cora had met the twins a few years before the arks left the Milky Way. She had slowly grown attached to the Rambunctious Ryder Duo and was almost like a mother to them. Cora saw the looks and heard the fear from Sara in that meeting. Now, in front of her, she could see the almost serene position of Ryder sitting in a chair that was strained with stress. Cora stood a few feet away from Sara, crossing her arms and leaning back, her weight shifting to her right foot.

"Ryd-" Sara held up her right hand cutting Cora off. Cora lowered her voice to barely a whisper, it was smooth and soft to Sara's ears. "Sara, you called me down. This has to do with the meeting, doesn't it?" Sara looked Cora in the eyes. Cora could see the fear. This ark had to be in grave danger, and Sara might have an idea about what it may be.

"Cora, I don't know how to say it. The ark could... we probably can't save the ark." Cora stepped closer to Sara. Sara was usually optimistic about everything, there was always a joke or sly comment. Always an innocent question or statement that the crew happily twists into something suggestive. Now, there was none of it.

" _Lieutenant, I'm afraid what the Pathfinder is saying is somewhat founded on truth. If the ark is found, we may not be able to save it._ " SAM's electronic voice fed into the room. Cora grabbed ahold of Sara's hands and lowered herself to be level with the famous Pathfinder who saved the Nexus and brought the Krogan and Initiative together again. But that famous Pathfinder was here, afraid and on the verge of tears.

"Dad didn't tell you, did he?" Cora froze. She didn't like where this was going.

"Tell me what?" Cora said slowly, as if she was trying to remember anything.

"Why the Initiative was founded and why the arks were made." Sara matched Cora, Cora was taken aback by this statement.

"To settle Andromeda and discover anything new that could help ba-"

Sara laughed. It was hollow and empty. Cora felt uneasy, Sara's hands tightening around Cora's.

"We're all that's left Cora, as far as we know, every Milky Way inhabitant that is here, is the last of their species." Sara said softly, tears streaming down here face.

 _SAM, please notify Lexi, we need her down here._ Cora subvocalized, she was unsure about Sara's state of mind. 

"SAM, send Dr. Liara T'Soni's logs to Cora. Me saying anything isn't believable." Sara said quietly. Cora's omni-tool lit up, logs from hundreds of years ago poured in. 

Cora had met Dr. T'Soni once, the young Asari shyly introducing herself. As Liara's voice filled the empty air, Cora remembered how soft and gentle her voice was. She was a scientist, her work was interesting and astounding, but the Asari's problem with ageism had drown out the bright, and definately young, scientist. Cora knew Alec Ryder had contacted the shy archeologist for her paper on protheans, and what that paper contained was what a driving force for the Initative. If a powerful galactic nation all but stopped existing after some time, it would happen again. 

Lexi had walked in, Sara slumped in her chair and the unmistakable sound if a reaper rang in the air. Lexi and Cora froze. They felt their hearts whimper in fear as it echoed in their minds. Sara closed her eyes and braced. 

"That isn't all, we have recordings of Alliance warnings and squads last moments. Recordings of the fall of Thessia, the invasion of Tuchanka, the coup on the Citadel... but it's the last one... where Liara signs off, it's our last message, and the quarian ark would've recieved more of the messages." Sara said softly. "We would've found out if they were safe, but we don't know, the comm bouys are no doubt destroyed and the ark... the quarian ark left prematurely due to a reaper attack." 

" _Alec, I'm afraid the place you knew as home isn't the same anymore. You may be all that's left. Please don't forget us_." The alien and ghostly voice whispered through Cora's omni-tool. Tears streamed down Sara's face. The recording ended, Cora couldn't react. Cora had lost her family and everything, but she couldn't stand to imagine children watching their families die, families losing children and each other. She wished she was there and fought side by side with those left behind.

 "That was your fear, Ryder, wasn't it." Lexi spoke softly. Lexi gently placed a hand on Ryder's shoulder, squeezing it just enough to get her point across. "The code red only refers to the ark having issues on the inside, something has happened inside and wasn't attacked from the outside. That is the best we can hope for." Lexi sighed, all the nightmares her _friend_ had, she couldn't comfort Sara in her time of needing reassurance. "Sara, please..." Lexi paused, she didn't know what she could say or do for the Pathfinder. "Please come talk to Cora or me the next time you have nightmares. We're here for you. Don't tell the crew just yet, it's not wise right now."

Sara looked up into Lexi's eyes. The doctor's gray eyes swam with concern and understanding, fear hidden well beneath them. Yet Lexi's microscales along her crests told another story, one of absolute horror and anger.

"We need to secure the ark. Reapers or not, people need our help." Sara closed her eyes and nodded. Cora pulled the Pathfinder in an embrace. Threading Sara's hair through her fingers, they both slowly calmed down. Ryder's tears drying up and Cora slowly returning to a calm state. 

"We don't know what's happened to the ark just yet, hold out and we may find out there were no reapers involved here." Cora said gently. At some time, the crew would know, and then the entire galaxy. But it was too soon. No one outside of those who knew, should have the knowledge of the events. 

Lexi studied the two for awhile. _The fall of Thessia_. Lexi shuddered. She had only visited Tessia a few times, and the idea of its beautiful parks and buildings destroyed, the once calm waters that ebbed and flowed in the temples, the very thought of it chilled her. 

The _Tempest_ lurched forward, throwing everyone off their balance for a quick second. A Salarian's voice filling the air.

" _Tempest_ has left the Nexus. I repeat, _Tempest_ has left the Nexus. Commandos are leaving as well, so don't point a gun at them from the air lock... _Peebee_." Kallo announced and warned Peebee.

The search truly began. Sara clutched the chair tightly.

The ark hadn't been attacked by reapers. 

_The ark hadn't been attacked by reapers._


	3. Chapter 3

The _Tempest_ slowly creeped up to the dark ark. No lights shined from it, it sadly creeped through the scourge, it being all scraped and damaged from its collisions. Ryder leaned against the console as she tried to peer out of the observation windows of the _Tempest_. The rest of her crew peering over her shoulder or keeping their distance as they looked on at the _Keelah Si'yah_. Horror setting the jaw of Ryder. Lights quickly flickered on the ark, but they never fully powered on, leaving the ark to float along.

"Pathfinder, we have received a signal from the Keelah Si'yah." Suvi's voiced said calmly, the words mixing together smoothly in her accent. Ryder glanced at Suvi, Ryder's head slightly nodding as Suvi patched the recorded signal over the ships comms.

Static only filled the air, a Batarian voice cutting through every once in awhile yet none of the words were discernible, but gunshots rang clear near the end. The air became stale from Ryder and Cora, while Lexi hung back, keeping her composure. The worst raced through Ryder's and Cora's minds, unthinkable horrors. Everyone looked towards Ryder, questioning her for their course of action. Ryder stayed put, her mind raced. What could be done, if reaper tech or supports were aboard? What would happen to her crew, the entire ark? Ryder tightened her grip on the console, her body weight shifting back. 

"Take us in, Kallo." Ryder's voice wavered the crew noted.

Cora hadn't said anything to the rest of the crew about the real reasons they were here in Andromeda. The Nexus had given Ryder more information on the Reaper threat as left over signals were being received. Ryder had to have Lexi and Cora present to even review what they had sent. Images flooded their omni-tools regularly. Images of Earth and her wide-spread destruction, Thessia and the Asari's struggles with trying to keep the Reaper forces at bay, Krogans rushing a massive tower known as _The Shroud_. Sur'Kesh hadn't fallen as the Salarians were able to hide themselves, but no one knew how long they remained undetected. Ryder's heart ached for the thoughts of her close friends and family, and it wasn't just her friends and family that her heart ached for. Dekuuna and Khar'Shan had fallen, Omega captured by Cerberus, but new information for her was the capture of Palaven. The Turian army known for its strengths and numbers, overrun and nearly crushed. The Turian's Primarch dead, but the next in line saved and extracted by Commander Shepard. Images of Palaven on fire were ingrained in Ryder's and Cora's brains. Fires so massive that from space, the fires glowed with a horrid and welcoming warmth, the flames licking at the sky as mountains burned. As  _people_ burned. 

The _Tempest_ lurched forward as Kallo slowly circled the ark.

The fires weren't exclusive to Palaven as well. Images of Thessia's beautiful temples and buildings collapsed and engulfed in the devilish flames. Balls of fire raining down upon Earth at all angles. Reapers creeping up on the planet, but many having already landed and harvesting. Cities Ryder had once called home, were more than likely rubble covered sites now. The mental image of places near and dear to her in rubble, led her mind to Dekuuna and Khar'Shan, they were already destroyed. How many lives, how many cities? How many fought for their lives, despite knowing the fight was fruitless?

" _Docking procedure activated._ " SAM's calm voice floated in through the Tempest's comms. Ryder stepped back from the console, facing her crew, her teammates, her family. She tried to flash a calm face, but unbeknownst to her, tears had fallen from her eyes and created streaks on her skin. 

"Ryder..." Vetra said softly, creeping close, but Ryder turned away. She tried her best to get rid of her tears, hoping that any and all questions would be held off, deflected.

"There will be two teams, Cora will lead the second one." Ryder said hastily as she pushed through the small crowd. Obscuring her face as she pushed on, her mind and heart racing. Sara pushed herself into the _Tempest's_ small armory. 

Helmets laid scattered about on the floor with heavy space walk suits, more commonly known as Deep Suits. Even though standard hard suits can withstand being in the vacuum of space, the softer, handmade suits are well knownto last twice as long in a vacuum. A beat up M8-Avenger X laid on the modification bench, it wasn't the best gun, but it wasn't the worst. It certainly got the job done and worked phenomenally at its job of just shoot. Sara paced a bit before suiting up into her hard suit. 

" _Pathfinder, perhaps it would be best to put a Deep Suit over your hard suit."_ SAM subvocalized calmly. Sara eyed the suits, seemingly questioning their safety.

Sara reluctantly pulled a Deep Suit over her hard, combat suit. She glanced up and peered at the ark through the armory window. Its lights flicked on every once in awhile, seemingly trying to power on.

The Nexus had been notified of the ark's position and a small team of Angaran freighters were on their way to help tug the ship along while scores of Remnant and Initative fighters were on their way to protect the ark and even transport any awake sleepers. 

Despite the possibility of being in disrepair, the ark was still valuable and needed at the Nexus. The loss of the Turian ark was deeply felt, despite portions being salvageable. The sleepers were priority, especially after the Turian, Salarian and Asari arks. 

Sara's crew stood beside her, all suited up, except for Drack who stood in his normal battle armor. He did wear a helmet, after a certain doctor worried and presented valid reasons for a helmet. Lexi stood alongside the combat members, calling to attention that someone was on board and something was happening with the sleepers. Someone was scrawling warnings on the abandoned pods and spacing them.

Despite much of the crew bravely going against their doctor, Lexi took no note of their pleas for her to stay aboard. She stood in a combat suit with a Deep suit over. The sight was strange to the crew, since they almost always only ever saw her in her Initative standard clinicians clothes. Lexi looked on, intently, towards Ryder, awaiting her orders.

"Drack, Jaal and Liam, you go with Cora. Peebee, Vetra and Lexi, come with me." Ryder shouted as the docking bay filled with loud, deep blaring alarms. 

Biotics flared and guns raised as something ran past both teams. A high-pitched hissing noise traveling through the stale air of the ship. Cora glanced over at Ryder, a hand flyting through the air, Cora's biotic aura grew brighter as her mind focused on the cargo whatever ran by, hid behind. 

"Cora, now!" Ryder yelled, Cora bioticaly pushed herself forward, her charge forced her through the thicken steel containers, red granules flying out and around Cora. Cora landed on her feet as she turned herself to face the creature, her magboots screeching as her body twisted. The creature hissed and lunged forward as Cora extended her hand, bioticaly grabbing it and suspending it in the air. 

The creature screamed and kicked violently in the air. Lexi, Ryder and Cora instantly recognized the creature. Anger slowly building in Cora as she studied it.

The putrid gray green color of the skin with bright and lifeless eyes stared at Cora. Its mouth hanging open and roaring in anger. Blue... Cora wanted to say blood but it wasn't blood at all, visibly flowing through beating veins on the surface of the skin. 

Cora's anger exploded as she let out a blood curdling scream as she slammed the Husk down to the ground. She didn't release it from her biotics as she raised it up and brought it back down repeatedly. The disgusting cracking of bones echoing in the dock, and the pained screeches of a foul monster. Cora's monstrous screams terrified many of her teammates as they saw the fulfull extent of her power.

Cora had entered her blood-rage like state and looked at her teammates. She was blinded by rage and anger and could no longer tell friend from foe. She charged at the team, straight towards Ryder.

Ryder never knew how much the sights of the Reaper forces terrified Cora. Ryder felt sorry for her, and knew that she had snapped, and she had entered her rage mode. Her rage mode was a remnant of SAM's integration, and enough anger and rage could cause her implant to bypass its block and put her in her current state.

Before she could reached Ryder, Lexi and Peebee quickly threw stasis fields out, suspending their enraged teammate as she growled and roared. Her biotics no match for two mature Asari.

Cora howled as the ship was jostled.


	4. Chapter 4

A shrill screech harmonized with Cora's screams of anger. Chills went down the spines of the team as the lights flickered. 

"Perhaps we need our lights," Jaal suggested in a small voice as the lights shut off in the dock. The screeching had gotten louder and drowned out Cora, who now had tired out and passed out in the stasis field, her body limp. The glow of key points on the deep suits and weapons illuminated the figures of their holders as the crackling of the stasis field offered a strong glow. 

The group lowered their guns as their two Asari gently lowered Cora to the ground. They rushed over to assess Cora's physical state and monitor her. Lexi had given orders on what to do as she walked off to look over the husk that had tried to sneak up on them. Its body was a mangled mess, its contents smeared and mangled on the floor around it. Lexi was able to see the eezo burns around its throat where Cora had bioticaly grabbed it.

A creek, almost inaudible, caused Lexi to jump. She froze as she peered up into the same empty eyes that looked into, except the eyes were set up high on a figure. Lexi shook in place as the figure studied her. She could practically feel the eezo it radiated pushing on her lungs with every breath.

Tall and slender, while the husk was human height, and not quiet and intelligent, this one knew what it was doing. Long slender fingers reaching for Lexi who looked on in fear. She could tell it was "female," if that meant it had girlish hips and breasts set high, yet hung low. Lexi whimpered as it grabbed ahold of her skull, she knew what this creature once was and she became sickened.

"Lexi!" A horrified scream filled the air as a stasis field hit the banshee. The banshee dropped Lexi, who hot the ground and tried to collect her thoughts and ease her mind. The rest of the group turned and saw Peebee struggling to keep the banshee still. The warping of sound of biotics couldn't drown out the banshee and the hollow shrieks of husks running towards the group. The darken room lit up with glowing eyes and the soft blue glow of the tubes that ran over their bodies. 

"What are you guys waiting for, light 'em up!" Drack roared as he charged towards the banshee. He knocked the indoctrinated asari down and shoved his shotgun down its throat, but to no avail as it took the shot. The room began to lit up with gunfire, illuminating the pained faces of husks and showing their grotesque details. Peebee collapsed to the floor as husks trampled her, Lexi throwing a weak barrier over her two fallen patients and she, herself, hiding behind the hulking tower of Krogan that dealt with her attacker. 

A wall creaked from stress, the docking area would come down and the banshee wouldn't go. Vetra looked at the team tiring and running out of ammo. 

"Kallo, bring in the Tempest, this is too much!" Vetra yelled into her omni-tool. Its bright orange glow contrasting with the blues and purples of the glowing enemies and biotics. "Ryder! Get Cora and Peebee and go!" Vetra shouted over the chaos, Vetra did a small gallop over to Lexi and Drack, firing shots at the hoarding husks. A muffled voice echoed in the room, with a jolly laugh.

 Light flooded the room, along with a loud bang and the raining of falling steel. An older Batarian jumped from the newly created hole in the wall along with a Drell. They looked at each other and smiled widely, but the Batarian's face quickly twisted in disdain.

The shot at the thinning troop of husks, who screamed in retaliation to their deaths. Vetra noticed something familiar about the Batarian as she happily shot at the creatures who enjoyed running about trying to attack anything. The Batarian's face was scarred and had a gouged eye that was withered, a tell all of who the Batarian was. Vetra lowered her gun as it clicked who she was looking at.

"Borbala?" Vetra shouted over the gunfire, the Batarian looked over and gave a grin. She shot the last husk, it crumpled over itself and smacked into the floor, which if it were any situation, a laughter inducing sound. Borbala walked over and grimaced at the small mounds of red granules on the floor.

"My red sand, damn it," she said picking up a handful of the deep red granules. Borbala looked up at the Tempest crew, seemingly forgetting that she had just saved all of them. "Oh shit, you guys are here," surprise in her voice. She looked over at the Drell who was inspecting some crates and the banshee body. "Anax, look, someone actually came aboard like idiots!" The Drell, who Vetra assumed was Anax, looked up in surprise.

"I thought a warning was sent out to not come aboard?" Anax asked as she walked over to Borbala and holding out more rounds of ammo. 

"The transmission was practically destroyed, we could only hear gunfire," Ryder piped up through her tired mouth. Borbala stared at Ryder, trying to figure out who she was. 

"You shouldn't have come aboard, and now you can't leave." Borbala said matter of factly, turning around and picking up a crate. She motioned for Anax do the same. 

"Tell me why." Ryder demanded, Borbala froze in place. She whipped around and stared directly into Ryder's eyes.

"Keep your helmets on and you're going to live, take them off and you will die. You're not leaving, not my orders, orders of the captain. We've already lost important people, and if you want more info, just follow me," Borbala grumbled. She looked away, seemingly trying to hide her face. "Thousands have died, Human, children included. We stopped as much as we can, but that attack still goes on to today. You don't understand with your precious council species, make me fucking sick," Borbala spat as she kicked a husk, she climbed back into the opened hole. 

"We've lost thousands as well, thousands. Don't tell us we don't know loss. The Turian arc, destroyed. Thousands of innocent people killed. The Asari and Salarian arcs were captured or infiltrated and thousands died. The Nexus had an uprising and thousands died. We und-" Peebee started through her pain and tiredness, but was cut of by Anax.

"We're sorry that you've lost thousands of people, Asari. Realize we understand, especially as some of us watched homeworlds get engulfed in flames and as millions died in front of our eyes. The Batarians on this ship, are the only ones in the universe as far as we know now. There are only a few hundred left now. Your numbers number in the thousands, Borbala's number in the hundreds. My people are almost gone now, the 200 or so who are alive are stuck in quarantine to protect them. These people," Anax looked at Borbala and saw the pained look on her face. "Listen to me, do you have family in the Milky Way?" Anax asked softly. Everyone looked at her, Ryder knew what was going to happen, but she stayed silent. 

"I do, so does most of the people here." Peebee motioned behind her. "We made a sacrifice to co-" 

"You didn't, _Asari_. I know you're not even supposed to be here, but your cute little friend snuck you into the system and brought you here. You should be dead, you should've died a slow and painful death as your mother, sister, father, your species did back in the Milky Way. Thessia? Thessia is _gone_ , Asari. You're not from Thessia, though. Consider this, Asari, The Asari Republics: _Gone_. The most powerful species in the Milky Way: _Gone_." Anax roared with anger as she stepped closer to the group. Her hand snapped up to Drack.

"Krogan, you would've loved to have died in the battles that took place back home, you would have loved it. The Genophage was _cured_ , but your people are gone. Your people made peace with the Turians," Anax looked at Vetra, "The Turians are gone." The crew was going into shock. "Ever since those... _**reapers**_ attacked, the Milky Way died. Aboard this ship, we are dying because the reapers are still attacking, having left their goddamn node here to tear apart this shitty ship. Not only that, but someone engineered a virus to wipe out almost all of the council species." Anax was visibly getting enraged, the docking bay lights came on.

Borbala rested a hand on Anax's shoulder, trying her best to soothe the upset Drell. 

"Borbala, Anax, did you investigate the docking bay disturbance?" A Quarian voice echoed over the untercoms of the ship. "I've stabilized power but cameras are still out." 

"Nexus crew, turns out our warning was degraded." Borbala spoke into her Omni-tool. No reply came from the Quarian. Borbala turned to the shocked crew, sadness visible on her face. "You guys can't leave, but we need your help, please save the rest of us. Please, even though I'm Batarian, I've seen hundreds of dead children or children crying for their dead mothers and fathers. That virus mutated and can now infect any species, except for Krogan. While you guys are doubled layered in suits, we haven't been able to sterilize the ship. So no one can leave until we dock and have the Nexus send a quarantine and bio hazard crew."

Ryder began to hyperventilate, she couldn't focus her vision on anything. Lexi and Peebee quickly rushed over as Ryder stumbled back, her hands trying to reach out for something in front of her, her gun falling to the floor. Ryder became trapped in her mind as she could no longer hear or see anything, paralyzed by great fear, by the mention of reapers, the images she was shown flashed in her head.

Peebee held Ryder down as she thrashed about, Ryder's body shaking. Borbala and Anax rushed over, gently putting their weight on Ryder's chest.

 _Pathfinder, do not worry_. SAM's voice echoed in her mind. _I am here to discuss if you wish to do so_. Ryder tried to focus on SAM's voice. The pounding of her heart echoed loudly in her mind, it was rapid and strong, like a beating war drum.

Warmth flooded Ryder's mind as green fields formed and a rich blue sky hanged above her. Creatures she recognized scampered and fluttered off. 

"Sara." A voice called softly. The voice was sad, but familiar. Ryder turned and was met with the presence of her Asari partner. Peebee stood there, her hands held out for Ryder. 

Sara's face twisted up as she ran and clutched Peebee. Her arms tightening around the welcoming figure. Peebee responded with what she knew to be the proper response. Tears flooded down Sara's face and splashed the speckled skin. 

"Sara, please." Peebee said softly, Sara understood this was an attempt to calm her down. It meant nothing to her brain as the fields caught fire and smoke rose through out the air. Peebee stood still as a deep rumble shook the ground, she couldn't feel it, but she knew Ryder could. 

A hulking figure appeared in front of the two, it was massive as it stared down the couple. A laser focusing on them, Sara cried and shook in fear. Peebee tightened her grip around Sara. 

"Sara, you won't be hurt. Please..." Peebee's voice echoed in the space, everything shifted to the tempest, a memory replaying. Everyone sat on a couch laughing as they watched Ryder and Kallo be dramatic in front of a movie. 

Memories flashed in and out of existence, frozen slices of time. Peebee allowed them to flash as Ruder tried to distract herself. She stayed with Ryder, comforting the pained Pathfinder.


	5. Chapter 5

The crew carried Ryder down the corridors. Trying their best to avoid any trouble, only it was so difficult with corridors blocked because of the reaper node aboard offloading indoctrinated. Wet wails echoed around the crew as they ran, banging on metal and angry hollow wails seemingly following them. Guns were ready, even Lexi, who found violence to be unneeded, clutched Ryder's M-8 Avenger tightly. 

Anax pulled up her omni-tool, frustration setting on her face. The map she looked at was covered in markings that were hastily scrawled to show barriers. Anax skidded to a halt, everyone ran past her, following Borbala down the corridor. They froze as they were met with a large, and new barrier. They weren't leaving this way. Anax pulled up communications with a Quarian who was inspecting ship systems. It seemed as if he built a device that allowed him to answer calls without using his omni-tool.

"Senna, is the med bay sterile?" The Quarian looked up, interested in the sudden noise. His suit marked his face, but Anax could see from his body language that he was interested in what was going on.

"I believe the Quarian Bio-Team sterilized it a few times, why?" Senna dismissed as he turned his back and began inspecting code.

"The disturbance in the docking bay was a Pathfinder crew. The Pathfinder is out, we need to hook her up to so medical device." Senna jumped up and ran over to the device. He bounced from side to side in what seemed to be excitement.

"A Pathfinder? That's great! Anax, bring them here! We need their help and," Senna froze, memories flooded his mind as he stopped bouncing and he began to pace the room, "the virus?"

"No, as far as we know it's a panic attack. Pathfinder crew is in combat and deeps though, they should last until we reach the Nexus. Except for the Krogan, the virus shouldn't afflict the Krogan, correct?" Anax looked over her shoulder as the crew walked over, Borbala looking at her map trying to figure out a new path.

"As far as Qetsi revealed, only Humans, Turians, Salarians and Asari would be afflicted with the virus."

"It mutated and killed others though." 

"I know, and... are deeps covering their combats?"

"Yes. I believe..." Anax looked back at the crew, who sat on the ground with strained comfort, "Anyone there a doctor or medic?" Lexi quickly perked up, as she stood up, dusting her suit off.

"I'm a doctor, what's the issue?" Lexi said in a quiet voice. Anax looked Lexi up and down, some disdain showed on her face.

"Senna, we have a doctor, she should be able to handle the equipment, it's ju-"

"The vaccine Yorrik made might not work." Anax stayed silent. "Get them to the med bay, quickly, I'll meet you there." Senna turned communications off as Anax stood there in her frustration.

"Doctor, what's your name?" Anax said turning around fully, and facing the Asari. Lexi smiled as her body seemingly relaxed, although slightly.

"Lexi T'Perro, specialist in alien anatomy." Lexi spoke with some kind of excitement in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Anax. 

"Well, T'Perro, we have an issue. Your crew isn't allowed to removed their suits, you included. Your Krogan and squid-man, I'm not sure about, but there's a virus that infected almost everyone on this ship and killed thousands." Lexi's face turned stone as she listened intently. 

"Where are your medical personnel?"

"Dead, and the people who could help can't operate the tech the med bay has, we need you doc. We created a vaccine against it, but it was only temporary as people are showing signs of the virus again." Anax pulled up a map and displayed it to Lexi. Lexi leaned over to look at the map, Anax was able to tell their height difference, but as much as she disliked the Asari, Lexi seemed kind. Anax never noticed that Borbala had walked over, that was until Borbala placed a hand on her shoulder and cause her to shoot up in fear.

"I heard you talking to Senna, what's the plan?" Borbala chuckled, moving her hand and placing her arm on Anax's shoulder and resting her weight.

"Trade you for the other shoe." Anax quickly bit back, but her fierceness only earned a grin from the tall Batarian.

"Make sure it matches the other shoe." Borbala grinned, what her sons had done was quite gruesome, but to Borbala it was hilarious.

"We need to get to the med bay and have our lovely doctor here," Anax motioned towards Lexi who still studied the map, "to create a vaccine or cure for the crew."

"I thought the plan was to destroy the reaper nodes?" Borbala shifted back, removing her weight from Anax's body.

"Yorrik's vaccine is helping, but we don't have it."

"That fucking tank," Borbala muttered under her breath. "It's the med bay you need, it's the med bay you'll get." Borbala sighed as she turned back to the crew of the Tempest and barked at them to get up. Anax noticed the human with white hair glaring at Borbala with some amount of hatred, and the squid-man somewhat beaming with excitement.

"Do you think it's possible for you to make a definitive cure for this virus?" Anax asked, uncertainty escaping with the words.

"If this is as potent as it is, I'll work as hard as I can, but it'll take time." Lexi smiled as she motioned one of the crew members over. They bounded over as Anax turned her attention back to her omni-tool.

"Of course, I just know you'll need eezo, and as much as you may not like it, Red Sand is your only option here." Anax began reading the logs as she walked away from the Asari and Human.

Having made their way out of the dead end corridors, the entered a large area, Dining Hall 2. Their flashlights unable to penetrate the darkness of the area, and the energy of the ark was being spent on accelerating the ark to get to the Nexus. The only light that was visible were from the massive windows above. 

Stars daintily shone through. Red, blue, and white speckles glittered. It was enough light for the team to make faint outlines in the darkness.

The Krogan had picked up the Pathfinder, who laid limp in his arms, but it was known that she was still alive. The crew had formed a barrier around the Krogan, the same human who glared at Borbala forming a biotic barrier above them. Borbala took position in the front with Anax in the back, everyone creeped along. Borbala kept the map pulled up, horrified at the idea she may become lost and trapped with the husks.

The husks. 

Borbala quickly became aware of the lack of moaning and groaning chasing after them. She pulled out her pistol, frightening the group behind her. 

"Asari, can you feel the eezo movement." Borbala whispered, her arm slightly shaking as she pointed the gun in multiple directions. 

"Asari can't feel eezo moving, just traces," the Asari in a purple jacket snapped back, "even then, it has to be large amounts of eezo." 

"No, Peebee, I can feel it." The other Asari piped up. In a swift motion, the biotic human dissipated the barrier and threw a biotic lance, the soft purple glow of the biotics lighting the area around it. Nothing was in its path.

Anax squinted at the lance, it wasn't moving. Lexi and Peebee noticed it had stopped moving as well. They quickly threw biotic barriers up, Cora following suit to lessen the strain on the doctor and archeologist. Anyone not holding a Pathfinder raised their firearms, pointing them in multiple directions.

Borbala's three eyes stared at the frozen biotic lance. Waiting for it to move or disappear, her eyes caught movement from above.

A dreadful wail filled the stale air. Borbala fired above her, the light of the plasma from the pistol lit up their target. A Banshee hung from the ceiling, almost as if to try and jump down on the group and take them out one by one. Borbala shuttered as icy eyes locked with hers. 

The Turian took a shot at the Banshee, it screamed in pain, its scream dry and broken. Disruptor ammo tearing through the biotic barrier the indoctrinated kept up, searing the eezo filled skin. 

Jaal had taken aim at the creature, the long, rifled barrel of his gun steady. Squeezing the trigger, a small kick pushed him back slightly. But the bullet never hit its target as the Banshee disappeared from the team's sight. 

As beautiful and dainty the stars were, as peaceful and good-natured they were, they wouldn't reveal the Asari Monster. They sat back and watched, no judgement, just like the ones Borbala painted back home, on Khar'Shan. While those stars guided her and her people, these stars guided no one.

A long slender hand grabbed Borbala by the neck, tightening around slowly. Pressure forcing her to struggle for air. Yet on every exhale, the hand just tightened. She scratched at the hand, trying her best to pry fingers off.

Heat blasted by and smashed into the Banshee, Cora had slammed into the monster. Her charge revealed the horrid face of the beast, a mouth hanging open and skin seemingly melted onto its skull. The telling Asari crests were thin spikes, and the eyes white and blue, pain throbbing in its eyes.

Cora grabbed ahold of the Banshee and kept into the air, slamming it down into the ground on return. 

Borbala watched in awe as this Human raged and attacked the monster. 

"Cora, move!" The Turian of the group yelled, Borbala watched as the Turian lobbed a disruptor grenade. Cora let go of the Banshee as the grenade stuck itself to its body. A blood-curdling wail echoed as it went off. Eezo splashed everywhere, as it interacted with the barriers, the two Asari began to breathe heavily as the highly concentrated eezo overpowered their biotics. 

The group quickly exited the dining hall, most of them in horror or pain, Drack was mostly excited to have "finally seen some action."

They had arrived at the med bay after some time. Senna meeting them with a restrained welcome. 

"Doctor..." Senna began as he approached Lexi, her attention quickly snapped towards the Commander.

"Please just call me Lexi."

"Uh," Senna seemed to struggle with the idea of not calling Lexi, doctor, but he pushed on, "Lexi, I'm sure Borbala or Anax told you about the virus. We had a vaccine but now, it's wearing. Our previous doctor had stated that it would mostly make the virus dormant, but if we dock with the Nexus..."

"Thousands will perish..." Liam finished Senna's sentence. Senna only nodded. "Cora, we need to warn the Nexus."

Cora only nodded in reply as she stepped away, pulling up Addison's contact info. Addison quickly appeared, folding her arms in her... iconic... way.

"Lieutenant, I'm guessing something important? Especially from you?" Lexi could see Cora struggle to bite back a comment, but Cora with held it as she continued.

"Reaper forces aboard ma'am, highly contagious virus has wiped close to half of all cryosleepers aboard this ark." Addison froze at Cora's words.

"Reaper... forces...?" Addison looked dismayed. Horror creeped up on the usually "hard-ass" woman. Her voice shook as shshe continued, "This virus only afflicts the species aboard the ark?"

"No, ma'am, it was engineered by the Captain to nearly wipe all council species, but it had mutated halfway through the journey through deep space." 

"Damn it." Addison became visibly upset.

"We can't leave the ark either, or we could spread the virus." Jaal spoke up, Addison peered over at the Angaran and wondered.

"Is Jaal immune?"

"We have no idea, but we're not going to risk his life to find out. Same with Drack, no matter how eager he may be."

"I'll have a meeting with Tann and the others about how we handle this," Addison paused, "reaper forces?" She asked again.

"We will send you all cam data relevant to such things, and any logs the ark may have. Ryder is out for now, but we are looking to reverse such issue, until then I am temporarily the Pathfinder." Addison just nodded as she disconnected.

Cora looked over at Ryder, her heart tearing from the scene. She knew Alex would have a heart attack if he saw Sara or Scott like this. Hell, she was extremely anxious seeing Ryder that way. 

Sara had passed out from her panic attack, no longer being reachable by meld. No one knew what was going on with Sara right now, but all they could do is try and wake her up.


End file.
